


Burn Tissue

by BuckInTheHeadLights



Category: Original Work, Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Dubious Morality, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Sadism, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckInTheHeadLights/pseuds/BuckInTheHeadLights
Summary: Yolveha, a retired Leithan field medic with an obviously shady past, has adventures of her own during the space rush. Follow Yolveha as she administers both varying degrees of violence and aide to friend and foe alike. Just don't expect her to do the right thing every time.





	Burn Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic in a very long time. Criticism is welcomed and encouraged, and I hope you enjoy my little bastard of an OC, Yolveha.

"It's the people with scars that don't fix them that you have to worry about. I'm not talking like skinning your knee or a machine shop accident, I'm talking like bullet wounds and stab wounds, stuff like that. People like you."

"People like me, huh?"

"Yeah, like you! Have you ever looked at yourself from another person's perspective? All armored up in Reaper tech and taking people down -in a non lethal manner might I add- and then fixing people up after you do it?”

"..." 

"You swung around a three foot stun baton for crying out loud!"

A smirk.

"That kind of thing stirs something in me, especially my-"

Squeeeeze.

"Heart! I meant my heart, ow ow ow!"

Release.

"You should let me take you out for a drink, really!"

"I don't drink."

"What!? How the hell do you cope? Smokes? Pills?"

"None of your business, no, and no."

"Holy shit, really?"

"..."

"Lunch then. C'mon, you have to eat at least."

"..."

"I'll pay!"

"...Sure. Keep it in your pants though."

"So what's your name?"

"Maybe later, kid."

"You're making it real hard to keep it dow- OW!"

"Keep talking and I'll make sure it never heals properly."

A sigh.

"Done."

“Name’s Christopher by the way!”

Another sigh.

\---

"We have the tech to fix practically everything cosmetically, right? This is what I'm talking about!” The young Zil had his arm flailing in the air as his damaged one hung in a sling. “You don’t want to get it fixed. That burn has to mean something!” Yolveha raised a brow. Kid was too smart. The kind of smart that got people in trouble.

“And if it doesn’t?” The Zil’s face scrunched up into a pout, like a mother just told a child he couldn’t have any more sweets. “Maybe I just forgot it was there or haven’t gotten around to it.” The pout deepened.

“So you’re telling me a medical professional who fixes people for a living and has Gods knows how many texts memorized in her head just hasn’t remembered to take care of it!?” Now his wings were buzzing. How old was this kid again?

“Eat your food Kid, it’s getting cold.” The Centauress had finished her food a while ago, staying for the company.

“Deflecting the subject, eh?” His black eyes narrowed. “I’ll let you off the hook this time, but next time I buy you food you better give me something!” Yolveha smirked.

“You better not break your other arm just to see me.” The Insectoid snickered, trying to manage eating and laughing at the same time.

“Will you be on planet long?”

“Probably a week or two. After that there’s places I need to be. New cute kids like you with all sorts of broken extremities that need fixing.”

“How can I make it two weeks?” It was now the Centauress’ turn to narrow her eyes. “O-other than more broken chitin?”

“Staying can take priority if there’s more people to treat, but two weeks is my absolute maximum.”

“And you’re on what day now?”

“Three.”

“Later I’ll go see if anyone around town could use any treatment, and if there’s nobody here I’ll check with my tribe. If anything the fishermen are always piercing themselves with the hooks somehow.” Yolveha let out a small chuckle, much to the Zil’s delight.

“I’m going to get going kid, I need to do an inventory check on my ship.” Yolveha slowly stood up on all six legs, stretching.

“Wait, you still haven’t told me your name!” Yolveha peered at the small Zil from her eight foot stature.

“Yol.”

“Yol?”

“That’s right.”

“You have a messenger address so we can keep in contact?” Yol thought for a moment, then pulled out her codex, then sent an invite on the Zil’s device, which in turn dinged at the notification.

“See you Christopher.”

\---

Yol had just reached her ship, waiting for the ramp to descend. While waiting she heard a small ding from her codex. Bringing it out revealed she had a notification, a message. As she scaled the now deployed ramp she opened the message, revealing it to be rom Christopher, unsurprisingly.

Just realized something

And what’s that?

You called me cute earlier

Dont let it go to your head kid

All kids are cute

So you admit it!  
And im like 24

Haha  
Still a kid to me

So does that mean i get to call you mom?

What  
No

Or how about mommy?

Where do you live?  
Gonna break that other arm

Does that mean youll stay longer?

Legs too

:3c

Keep pushing it kid


End file.
